Spy's Creed
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Spy's Creed A Gmod Machinima created by Mr.o_O. It tells the story out an inexperiened Spy who becomes the apperentice of a Master Spy only to discover that he is involved in the twisted scheme of a secret Spy group. This Fan-Film currently can be seen on Youtube. Plot The story begins with an amatuer RED spy named Junior Spy entering the game. Upon arrival, he is given a revolver. Mohawk Heavy attempts to trade for it only for Junior Spy to refuse, but before leaving to try to steal intellegence from the BLU base, Medic extracts a dagger from Sniper's arm and gives it to him (Junior Spy). At first, the operation goes well as Junior kills Top-Hat Pyro without trouble, but things quickly go wrong when Junior turns invisible when Nearly-Bald Engineer spots him, having forgotten he was in disguise at the dead Pyro. Then, the device Junior uses to make himself invisible suddenly stops working just as Choo-Choo Heavy walks in. Junior attempts to shoot the BLU agent, but only knocks off his (Heavy's) hat, angering him. Out of options, Junior makes a run for it, catching the attention of the '''ENTIRE '''BLU team in the process. Despite this, Junior manages to escape, but not without severe beatings. Later that day, he concludes that he "is such a BAD SPY!" and concider looking for a new job. It is at this moment that he meets Creed Spy, who invites him to his residence just as the opening credits play. Having possibly been given directions off-screen, Junior (carrying a boom-box) finds Creed Spy's residence to be an abadoned BLU base. Creed greets him and immediantly want to measure Junior's skill.....by taking him to a BLU lookout post. Unsure with himself, Junior initialy refuses, forcing Creed to literally push the novice spy into the area, where off-screen, he is defeated miserably. Despite his disappointment, Creed nonetheless decides to take on Junior as his apprentice. Some basic training ensues which includes shooting and knife-stabbing. Soon after, Junior meets Hippie Heavy, Creed's partner, who gives Junior a pair of sleeve-knives that are designed to energe when the wrist of the arm is pulled back. Right after this the two become friends. Time passes as Junior's skills gradually improves, eventually rivaling Creed's own. At one point, Junior and Hippie accidently discover a shooting function in Junior's sleeve-knives. Some time after, Creed takes Junior back to the BLU lookout post from earlier in the film and Junior successfully manages to destroy the machines and kills all the BLU agents there. Impressed, Creed takes his apprentice to the location of his final exam, The current BLU base. Inside, Junior succeeds in killing the entire BLU team, but his moment of triumph is short-lived when the Announcer announces that the RED intelligence had been stolen. Retuning to his home base, Junior finds his teammates brutally murdered minus the Medic, who is mortally wounded. Junior askes the doctor what happened only for the latter to reveal with his last breath that Creed was responsible. As Junior mourns the loss of his teammates, he hears a voice coming from the intelligene room, only to find 3-D Scout who he (Junior) kills after the former refuses to talk. Looking for answers, Junior returns to Creed's Lair only to find Hippie, who is shocked to see that Junior was still alive. Realizing the jig was up, Hippie kills himself via a gunshot to the head, which results in revealing himself as an ex-BLU spy. Shoken by the discovery, Junior sits alone in the establishment for a time. Noticing the door to a frequently used room, Junior enter's to find Creed's office, where he discovers evidence that Creed has actually been using him from the begginning as a pawn for "Operation: Spy's Creed", a scheme to steal RED intellegence without detection. Distraught and betrayed, Junior arms himself and begins roaming the country killing any BLU operative he can find. Eventually, Junior traces Creed to a nearby BLU factory which the latter had taken over with help from a quadtret of former BLU spies. Junior quickly dispatches three of the spies before having a final confrontation with Creed, ending in the latter's death via the shooting function in Junior's sleeve-knives. In the factory's inner sanctum, Junior find the last ex-BLU spy posing as Creed in an attempt to dissuade the former from further violence, however Junior is not fooled, but plays along for a little while before shooting the faker to death. The film ends with Junior retrieving the RED intelligence and thanking Creed for "Being such a dear friend".